Hana's Plight
by PacifierBaby
Summary: Poor Hana is losing her bladder control and the Overwatch team has to help her in her new way of life. ((M for later themes)) Warning: Age play, ABDL, dubcon, kidnapping


_**I do not own Overwatch or any of it's characters. Ownership goes to Blizzard.**_

* * *

This was probably the fourth time in six weeks Jack noticed Hana had wet herself. The first time had been in a battle against at least four large squads of Talon soldiers. Poor girl had to go but couldn't do anything about it so she wound up wetting her jumpsuit. That MEKA wound up getting blown up so none of the team would find out. But Jack had been the one to check on her, finding her cryng in her soiled suit.

The second time was also in battle but he had been sure to bring a spare of her jumpsuits to change into just in case. Hana started calling him _Abeoji_ after that. The third was completely unexpected by the both of them. She was watching a scary movie with him one night and got so scared she wet her pajama pants. The teen had cried for almost an hour, apologizing for ruining his sofa which he told her he didn't care about. He only cared about her.

But this was the fourth time. He had taken to treating her like a daughter because of it all so the two of them asleep on his bed was nothing new. Then he woke to the sound of Hana whimpering in a nightmare, a large wet spot forming under her. Jack gently shook her awake. He could tell the moment she noticed it tears were welling in her eyes.

"Hana, baby." He spoke to her in a calm voice so she'd know he wasn't angry, just worried. "I think we need to have Angela look at you. Okay, sweetheart? We need to know why this keeps happening."

She shook her head quickly. "I don't want anyone to know, _Abeoji_. If the team finds out -"

"We're your family, Hana. None of them will judge you any more than I do." He reassured her. "They love you very much, just like me."

Hana sighed and nodded. "Okay. I hope she can fix it. I don't want to be a bedwetter forever." She looked at the sheets again as she got out of bed, a sorrowful expression on her face. "I'm sorry, _Abeoji_. It was a really bad dream."

"No need to apologize." Jack pulled the sheets off and waited for her to clean up before taking all of the soaked items to the laundry room.

* * *

He had Hana change into her favorite bunny nightie and took her to the medical bay. Angela was there as she was most nights and she smiled when the two came in. "Hello, Jack. Hana. What brings you here?"

Jack put his hand on the teen's shoulder for reassurance and to allow her to say what needed to be said. It wasn't his place to say after all. "I-I've been having a problem for a few weeks now. It's not every day but I've started having issues.. holding my bladder." The girl told her quietly. "I just wet the bed and _Abe_ \- I mean, Jack said I shoud ask for help."

Angela made a cooing sound like a mother would to a small child who'd had a nightmare. Then she hugged her. "Hana, dear. It's alright. Let's see what's going on, shall we?"

It seemed like hours - hell, maybe it was - before the doctor was finished running tests and checking for various kinds of infections. There were many possiblities, she said, as to why their youngest member was suddenly incontinent. But she found only one. An unexpected one. She just didn't know how Hana would handle it.

"So I found no normal causes for adult incontinence." She began. "No urinary tract infections or infections of any kind. No illness and no natural wearing down of the bladder's ability to hol it's contents. But I did find some kind of drug in your system. It seems to be slowly making it so you lose bladder control over time."

That had the pair confused. What would be the point in that? Hana gave her a sorrowful look. "Does that mean I'll only get worse?" The sound of her sadness had Jack's heart breaking. Poor girl was barely an adult in most countries and here she was sounding as small as a child. And it only got worse as Angela pulled out a box of adult diapers.

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart. I'll try to figure out a cure but this experience could cause permanent damage." She gestured to the examination table and Hana climbed onto it to lay down for her diapering. "Now, Overwatch has had an incontinent member or two in our history so none of the older members will judge you. And the newer members seem very accepting so you'll be fine."

As she spoke the doctor lifted Hana's hips by her legs to place the diaper under her. Then she took out a lavender-scented, cornstarch based powder to use on the girl's privates. After all, talcum powder was a thing of the past since it was discovered to cause ovarian cancer back in 2012. Once he tabs were secured, she gave the Korean teen's tummy a reassuring rub.

"There. Not so bad, is it?" The girl gave her a small, half-hearted smile before sliding off the table. Her butt crinkled and all she felt was embarrassment and... a bit of gladness? Well that would obviously bebecause she at least wouldn't be wetting the bed anymore.

They all agreed to announce her predicament to the team the following day and Jack took her back to bed, a box of diapers and baby powder in his arms.

* * *

 **Translation:** _Abeoji_ means "daddy"


End file.
